


Friends worth fighting for

by Shastelly



Series: Shastelly’s Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Poison, Restraints, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: Allura awakens strapped to a table, poisoned and imprisoned by the Galra.  Will she be able to escape?For the Bad Things Happen Bingo cardAnon Request on Tumbr - Posion/Venom with Allura





	Friends worth fighting for

Allura didn't know when she'd been captured. She didn't remember. She remembers waking up strapped to a cot of some sort. Her arms and legs bound. There was a pain in her gut like she'd swallowed shards of glass. She couldn't even curl up to try to alleviate the pain. Her face was damp with sweat and her eyes blurred. 

There was a Galra that came in and cared for her. Wiped her face, gave her water, made some sort of noises; it was hard to understand clearly, and she wondered what they had given her. She wasn't as knowledgeable about poisons as Coran, but she highly suspected it had been something like that. She couldn't even remember if they wanted something, some answer to some question, or if maybe they just wanted to hurt her. Maybe they were blackmailing the paladins and Coran, offering to save her for the lions or some such nonsense. 

There was no way they could give up the lions, not for her. Voltron was going to save the universe from Zarkon and if she fell by the wayside then that was the way of it. A new leader for the coalition would be found. A new figurehead would immerge. Maybe it would even be Coran, as the last living Altean. She felt bad for him. Leaving him behind was not part of her plans and she knew it would hurt him. 

It would hurt all of them for her to die, make their jobs harder. She could be replaced, of course she could, but that doesn't mean it would be easy or that her friends wouldn't suffer. She needed to get out of here. She needed not to give up. She needed to fight. 

She started by flexing her wrists back and forth, working slowing to create some slack in her bonds. It took several varga, but finally she was able to slip a hand loose. Now there was the matter of the strap that went over her chest and across her arms near her shoulders. She moved her hand up the side but couldn't manage to bend at the proper angle to reach the latch on the side. She tried shifting her form, but whatever poison she had been given seemed to interfere with her abilities. She laid the first hand back near the strap in case someone looked in on her and continued working on the second hand. A few ticks later it was free. She managed to press both hands under the strap in the middle. She might be weakened, but she was still an Altean and she was determined. Eventually she felt she could squirm her way out from under the strap. Thankfully nothing bound her neck. Once her upper body was free, she was able to sit up and free her legs and ankles. 

She slowly stood from the bed, her head spun, and she had to hold on for several moments before she trusted herself to attempt walking. She staggered over to the door, clutching at the wall. It slid open surprising both herself and the Galra that entered. She struck out at him before he could react slamming her arm across his throat and knocking him to the ground. She threw herself rather sloppily onto him grabbing his hair and slamming his head into the ground. His eyes were closed. She could kill him. She should. It was dangerous to leave him behind her, if he woke, he would raise the alarm. She hesitated though; he had cared for her. What if he was just a servant or a slave or just some low-level flunky? 

She shook herself; she was not a murderer. That was not who she was. She was a warrior and she would kill without hesitation in battle, but not here, not like this. Sighing she dragged him back toward the bed she was on. She was able to barely lift him onto the table and strap him down. She tore a piece of the sheet and used it to gag him. This would at least buy her some time.

She blinked slowly. The posion was not clearing from her system as she had hoped, and she felt as awful as she had when she first woke in this place. Her gut cramped again bringing tears to her eyes. It was like being stabbed over and over. What was happening to her? She drew in a deep breath and pushed herself out of the room and into the dimly lit hall. There were voices ahead. 

She slipped into a side hallway and waited in the shadow. Two beings were coming down the hall, one was a Galra and the second was some other smaller creature. They weren't armed. Allura stayed still. She would let them pass if possible. She was weak and two on one were not odds she wanted, especially when one was an unknown.

She wasn't that lucky; they were almost past when the small one looked back. They started to speak and Allura acted. She jumped forward tackling the little one into the wall. Its body went limp. The Galra tried to grab her, but she dropped to the ground. She kicked his legs out from under him and drove her elbow into his face. He also stopped moving. Allura needed to move, she didn’t have time to try to hide these two, she needed to get out of here. She could try to contact the castle, but she didn't know where she was, but maybe Pidge could track her signal. She just had to keep moving and it was so hard.

Allura had been on her own most of her life. The only child of the royal couple, she didn't have many playmates. She spent much of her time with servants and, of course, her parents. She was loved by her parents and always felt safe and secure in that, but she did not develop close friendships. The closest person to her other than her parents was Coran and that wasn't a friendship, it was different. He was something like an uncle and something like an advisor and yet at the same time she knew he would do whatever she ordered - being a princess is hard sometimes. 

The thing is now, she had friends. People that wouldn't necessarily do anything she ordered. People that would argue with her, that had their own opinions, but that shared a purpose with her. They worked together. She was their leader, but only because they chose to follow her, not because they had to or felt required by obligation. They believed in her and she believed in them and she was going to do everything in her power to get back to them. 

She moved through the halls, trying to find a ship, trying to find a console, but nothing. Nothing she could use. Her head spun and her legs felt like goo. She needed to rest. She found a small dark room. She couldn't keep going. She curled up and closed her eyes. She needed to keep going, but she couldn't. She felt herself drifting away. 

She woke to pain, more pain than before. It was getting worse. She doubled over with her arms wrapped around herself. She needed Coran. She needed to go home. She crawled out of the room and into the hall. She staggered to her feet. She was not going to give up and pain was not going to stop her, even if it stole her breath and left her panting.

Sweat dripped into her eyes and her hands shook, but she kept moving. Her will was a force of nature and nothing was going to stop her. She growled when two Galra approached her. They were clearly looking for her. As soon as they spotted her, they slowed and moved apart. One had a mechanical arm like Sendak and the other a sword. They whispered to each other and moved cautiously, attempting to get one of either side of her. 

She held her hands out in a defensive pose, knees bent, awaiting their attack. She pushed the pain back in her mind, focusing solely on the two opponents in front of her. That was her mistake. She didn't realize there was a third opponent until the Galra had jumped onto her back. His arms wrapped around her neck and he jabbed a needle into her upper arm. She screamed, enraged, she wasn’t going to be stopped!

She reached for the one on her back and grabbed his arm she pulled him from her back and held him up in front of the other two by his arm. He was short for a Galra and not as heavy as the one she had lifted onto the table. He struggled and attempted to pry her fingers open. She shook him and growled. The other two were moving again and whispering to each other. One called out to the one in her hand and she slammed him into the wall when he answered. The other two stopped moving hands out. She growled and backed up. She pulled the one she held to her chest and moved her hand to his throat. 

"Give me a ship and I will let him go." She growled.

The other two spoke, but she could not understand them. One of them pointed down the hall and she gestured for them to move ahead of her. They did, frequently looking back. The one in her hand held his hands over her, still trying to pry his way loose, though his movements were not as strong as before. She loosened her grip slightly. She blinked and swayed. She didn't know what had been in the needle that had been jabbed in her arm, but it wasn't causing her pain. No, it was making her drowsy. She needed to hurry.

Ahead the two opened a door into a hanger. An Altean pod sat in the bay and she wondered if she had flown it here for some reason. She growled and tightened the grip on the one in her hand again. His hands tightened on hers and he kicked at her in fear.

"Back up." She growled. The two moved, one to each side. She walked cautiously through them. She turned to put her back to the ship once she was past them, and in doing so had to turn her back to the one with the sword. He struck her between the shoulder blades and a painful numbness streaked down her arms causing her to scream and drop the one from her grip. The large one with the false arm lunged forward, tackling her away from the one she had just dropped. 

She screamed again and threw him off her, not as far as she had hoped. She was so close; freedom was only a few steps away. She felt angry tears on her face. The sword wielder had grabbed the shorter one and was dragging him back. She spun up from the ground and kicked him in the arm, returning the favor and he dropped his sword. She scrambled forward to grab it, falling to her knees, but it was gone. The larger one came at her from behind and she slammed both elbows back, but he did not let go. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. She hit him again, but she knew it was weaker this time. 

She screamed at the tears and weakness and bit down into his flesh arm. She could her him grunt in pain. Good she thought. Her eyes slid closed no matter how many times she ordered them to stay open. She felt herself falling forward, and then she felt nothing.

***

Allura blinked open her eyes slowly. She was greeted with dim lighting. It was cool and she was covered with a thin sheet. A hand rested on hers and she turned her head to see who it was. Red hair laid on the bed beside her and a soft snore sounded as his shoulders lifted and fell. 

"Coran?" Her voice was scratchy and her throat sore. She tried to clear it by coughing lightly.

"Here, Princess." A straw and hydration pouch appeared in front of her and a hand lifted her up. She sipped a little and looked up at Hunk, shocked to see the bruising and swelling spread across his face. His nose was swollen and his right eye swollen shut. The bruising was yellow and green and painful looking.

"Hunk?!" She reached her free hand to him. "You're hurt?"

"I'm okay." He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"No, you should be in a healing pod." She cried.

"They're kind of full." He looked over his shoulder. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Keith all were floating in the pods.

"What? Why?" Her hand flew to her mouth and tears streamed from her eyes. Had they been hurt trying to rescue her. Was this her fault? "Are they going to be okay?!"

"They will." Coran had awakened and squeezed her hand. "Everyone will be fine."

Allura turned to Coran, only to find a bandage was wrapped around his head as well. 

"Were you hurt saving me? How did you get me back from the Galra?" Allura reached her hand out to touch his face and Coran flinched. She pulled back. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know, Allura, I'm sorry." Coran looked embarrassed and grabbed her hand placing it on his face. "It's been a rough week."

"Is that how long I was gone? I was so confused. I couldn't tell. I don't even remember how I was captured." Allura sobbed.

"Allura." Coran sighed, bowing his head.

"What? What is it?" Dread built in her chest at his voice, but he just shook his head. 

"Allura, you weren't captured." Hunk sighed and refused to meet her eyes.

"What? Of course, I was. I remember waking up with the Galra. I tried to escape. I had to fight them. I was almost to a pod, when…" She gasped and looked back at Coran. "An Altean pod. The hanger looked like the one in the castle." Her hand trembled as she touched the bandage on Coran's head. "I knocked the one that cared for me out by hitting his head into the floor."

"Yes." Coran had tears in his own eyes. "You could have killed me, but you didn't."

Allura's tear filled eyes flew to the bruises on Hunk's face and then down to the brace on his knee. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't your fault, Allura. You were poisoned on our last mission. Some kind of hallucinogen. It made you think we were Galra. It made you think you were a prisoner. It wasn’t your fault." Hunk babbled, holding her hands.

"I hurt you. I hurt all of you." She trembled.

"It was my fault. I should have known those restraints wouldn't stop you." Coran begged wrapping arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"Please, tell me what I've done. I need to know their injuries." Allura turned storm filled eyes to Coran.

"I don't think that's…"

"Please, Coran I need to know!" She sobbed and practically shouted. 

"Hunk has a broken nose and cheek bone and a strained knee. Pidge has a serious concussion. Keith has a broken shoulder. Lance has a dislocated shoulder and severe damage to his throat. Shiro had four broken ribs and a punctured lung." Coran rattled off mechanically.

"And you?" Allura demanded.

"A minor concussion." Coran blushed.

"Not so minor since you were unconscious." Allura glared.

Coran looked away but didn't comment further. Allura turned to stare at the paladins. She had done this. She had hurt her team. She wrapped her arms around herself and a sob choked its way out of her throat again.

"Please, Allura. It wasn't your fault. You were dying." Hunk whispered, tears of his own falling.

"Dying?"

"The poison was killing you. Lance barely got you injected with the antidote in time." Coran confirmed.

"But I hurt you." She cried.

"It would have hurt a lot more if you had died." Hunk spoke firmly. "Believe me the entire team is glad you are okay, and they are all going to tell you that when they wake up."

Allura turned to him, searching his face for a lie, but did not find one.

"He's right, Allura. We love you." Coran wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"I love you all, too. I was…when I thought I was captured I just kept thinking about getting back to you. Not because of the mission or the alliance or Voltron, but for each of you. You were more important." She smiled through her tears.

"It's good to know you will fight so hard for us." Hunk laughed and wrapped his arms around Coran and Allura. 

"I would do anything for you. You are my friends." Allura buried her face into their shoulders and let them hold her, feeling safe, letting the guilt flow away. It would take time to forgive herself completely. Seeing the others would help, but this was the first step, and her friends would be there to guide her through the rest of them.


End file.
